


Cold Skin

by FrankieQuinn13



Series: Mad Love [4]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Imprinting, Infidelity, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Set in Eclipse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 17:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18481270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankieQuinn13/pseuds/FrankieQuinn13
Summary: Jacob has want-you-so-bad-love





	Cold Skin

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:
> 
> Apologies spelling, grammar and OOCness
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters

“Can you at least attempt to control your thoughts?” Edward suddenly hissed bringing Jacob’s thoughts to an abrupt halt to see those bright honey gold eyes glaring at him from across the tent and he couldn’t help but flush despite his next words.

“You make it hard when you stare like that.” The shifter said with a slight smirk as he moved his arm a bit so he was more comfortable with Bella’s form pressed against his own.  “Besides, is it my fault you have no concept of personal space? I didn’t invite you into my head. If you don’t want to see, then don’t look.”

Edward shook his head as he looked away, Jacob could see his jaw clench and his smirk grew.

“I really get under that ice-cold skin of yours, don’t I?”

Edward gave a snort, “You wish.”

“Yeah… I do.”

The telepath looked up at him just then, caught off guard for a moment while the wolf only gave him a soft smile.

“Jacob don’t start.”

“Start with what?”

“You know what.” Edward sighed, “We already agreed that this wouldn’t-it couldn’t work.”

“No, you decided. I never agreed to anything.”

“I’m in love with Bella.” The vampire said clearly and Jacob gave a snort as he rubbed Bella’s arms to warm her up a bit more.

“If you were really in love with her, you would’ve told her the truth. You would have told her that I-“

“Don’t.” Edward warned with a glare in his eyes while Jacob just stared back, “You know, you can pretend for as long as you want-“

“I’m not pretending. I love Bella-“

“I never said that you didn’t love her.” Jacob said looking away for a moment as he spoke, “I implied that you weren’t _in_ love with her.”

“And how would you know that?”

“How do you think Quil deals with his imprint on Claire? Right now, she only sees him as an older brother and right now that’s all he feels. An imprint can only be what the imprinted wants them to be. The imprinter can only feel what the imprinted wants them to feel.” Jacob said repeating the words that he told the vampire a few months before, “If you didn’t want me, I wouldn’t want you.”

Edward glared, “I don’t want you.”

“Sure you don’t.”

“Have you even thought about what this would do to Bella?” Edward suddenly snapped as he glared at the shifter, “Did you think about what it would do to your family or mine?”

“You say that like I want to feel this way. Like I decided that I was going to fall in love with you. I didn’t ask for any of this Edward.” Jacob said clearly and the vampire only looked away as he continued, “But I’m not going to torture myself over something I can’t change. I made peace with all of this. I made peace with wanting to be with you. If I tell them I imprinted they’ll… they’ll understand eventually and as for Bella…” The wolf paused to look down at the girl in his arms as he spoke, “If you love her as much as you say then she should be fine.”

Edward said nothing and Jacob gave a soft scoff, “If you really loved her you wouldn’t have kissed me two weeks ago.”

Edward’s head snapped up at that, “That was-“

“What? An accident?” Jacob snorted, “Some accident.”

“It wasn’t meant to happen. It was a mistake.”

Jacob shook his head, “Whatever.”

It was quiet for a moment, with nothing but the ice-cold wind howling just outside the tent when Edward suddenly spoke.

“I’m sorry.”

The shifter frowned, “For what?”

“Everything, I know that you don’t have a choice in any of this Jacob.” Edward said staring down at the ground in front of him, “You deserve better than to be trapped in a bond that you don’t want. I swear if I could change things I would.”

Jacob watched the vampire for a full minute before letting out a deep sigh, “God, you’re pathetic.” Edward looked up at him with a frown when the shifter started to get up.

“What-”

“Bella will be fine for a couple of minutes.” The shifter said as he carefully moved out from behind the human girl and made sure she was settled in the sleeping bag and made his way over to the vampire.

Edward’s eyes went wide, “Jacob-”

Jacob stopped in front of him, sitting on his knees as he reached out only for the cold one to catch his wrist before they could make contact.

“What are you doing?” Edward asked glancing back at Bella who still lay sleeping. Jacob swallowed hard staring right into Edward’s eyes as he spoke.

“My imprint’s upset, I’m trying to comfort him.” The shifter said as he leaned in the rest of the way and locked their lips in a kiss. Searing heat poured from Jacob’s form and Edward couldn’t help but sigh as the warmth poured through his ice-cold skin moving his lips back against the shifters and tilting his head to deepen the kiss putting a hand on the back of Jacob’s neck. Despite his earlier protests, Jacob wasn’t surprised when Edward kissed him back, he wasn’t surprised when the vampire wrapped his other arm around the shifters waist and pulled him even closer than they already were.

One… two… three.

Jacob counted the seconds off in his head, it was about the only thing he could do to make sure that he remembered where he was, who he was with and what he was supposed to be doing. Bella's there, Bella's human and it wouldn’t do for her to freeze because Jacob was too busy making out with her fiancé.

Twenty-nine… thirty.

 Jacob reluctantly broke the kiss, a low whimper left Edward's throat and Jacob had to fight to make sure he focused.

“Better?”

Edward just stared at the shifter before he gave a scoff, “I’m terrified.”

Jacob frowned, “Terrified?”

“I do feel better, I think that’s what scares me the most. You shouldn’t have this effect on me. You shouldn’t make me feel so-“

“What?”

“Safe, calm, warm.” Edward pulled Jacob closer so the shifter was straddling his legs and Jacob allowed himself to be moved, putting his arms on Edward’s shoulders as the vampire leaned in to breathe in his scent against his neck.

Jacob shivered, “I know.”

Edward pulled back to brush his fingers against Jacob’s cheek, “I don’t know what to do with you Jacob.”

“Well, I have a couple of suggestions for what you could do.” Jacob smirked while Edward gave him a half-hearted glare as he tracked the thoughts going through the shifters head.

“You’re not helping.”

“I’m not trying to. You know what I want Edward.” Jacob said as he looked right into the vampires eyes, making sure his point was coming across, “I love Bella, you know I do, but I can’t fight my imprint and frankly I don’t want to-“

“Jacob-“

“I know you don’t want to fight it either.”

Edward sighed, “What do you expect me to do?”

Jacob paused for a moment, “I know you’re scared of hurting her, so I don’t expect you to do anything. But I’m hoping you’ll prove me wrong. I’m hoping you’ll accept that I’m better for you.”

“How do you know that?”

“Because you don’t kiss her like you kiss me.” Jacob said evenly, “You don’t look at her the way you look at me.”

Edward didn’t say anything to that, he just leaned up to kiss Jacob again, pulling the shifter tightly against his chest only for Jacob to break the kiss again and start pulling out of his grasp.

“That’s enough.” Jacob said, “We need to stop.”

“I feel cold without you.” Edward suddenly admitted and the shifter couldn’t help but pause before a soft smile spread over his lips.

“You know what to do if you want more werewolf cuddle time.” Edward let out a startled laugh, Jacob moved back in behind Bella careful not to wake her. “For now, I should probably make sure the _love of your life_ stays alive, right?”

“I-” Edward cut himself off, “Yes... Wait, Jacob-”

“What?”

“I-“ Bella started to stir, Jacob almost jumped Edward looked away when the girl started to blink her eyes open. The telepath shook his head.

“Never mind.”

Jacob frowned, _‘I’ll wait as long as it takes Edward’_

Edward paused looked down at the ground before he spoke, “Once this is over, maybe we can talk again.”

Jacob arched a brow, _‘Is that your way of asking for more werewolf cuddle time?’_

The telepath let out a startled laugh, “Something like that.”

“Ah…” Bella let out a shuddering sigh, “What’re you two talking about?”

Jacob let out a snort, “Nothing.”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Please review


End file.
